Mission LM
by Honi
Summary: Au départ une mission ordinaire, mais qui rapporte aux g-boys une arme ... spéciale
1. Bonheur perdu

_**Mission LM**_

**Auteur : **Tori

**Disclamer : **Et non, les ptits chous sont pas à moi ... sniff ... Mais par contre, Lyana est bien à moi.

_Lyana_ : Eh les gars ! Où vous courrez comme ça? Me laissez pas toute seule avec elle ! PITIIIIEEEEEEE !

_Tori_ : T'inquiètes pas, sourire sadique j'ai piégé le jardin, ils iront pas loin ...

"CRAAC !"----

Ah, ça y est, ils sont tombés dans le trou !

_Wufei_ : Onna ! Tu nous le payera !

Tori : tire la langue Je fais ce que je veux d'abord, c'est moi l'auteuse !

_Duo_ : Mais je croyais qu'on t'appartenait pas ?

_Tori_ : Et alors, je vous emprunte

_Duo_ : Et tu comptes nous rendre dans quel état ?

_Tori_ : Mmmm ... ça dépendra de vous ...

_Tous_ : gloups ... on est mal barré ...

**Ptite note : **Bon, soyez indulgents, c'est ma première fic . Bonne lecture quand même !

**Chapitre 1 : Bonheur Perdu**

_**Sur Terre, dans un manoir à la lisière d'un forêt**_

Bonjour Lily. Vous avez bien dormi ?

Oui, très bien, merci Marya. Quelles sont les nouvelles aujoud'hui ? Demanda l'adolescente en s'étirant.

Vos parents viennent de rentrer. Ils vous attendent au salon.

Enfin ! Voilà plus d'une semaine qu'ils étaient partis !

Dix minutes plus tard, la jeune fille dévalait l'escalier, ses cheveux bruns volant derrière elle. Arrivée dans le salon, elle se jeta au cou de sa mère.

Oh, comme vous m'avez manqué !

Toi aussi tu nous a beaucoup manqué ma chérie; lui répondit son père en souriant.

Et votre conférence ? Se renseigna Lily.

Et bien, je pense que nous avons obtenu un résultat assez encourageant. La plupars des gens de ce pays sont pour la paix; commença sa mère. J'espère que notre discours les aura convaincu de ...

Un bruit de verre brisé l'arrêta net.

Lily ! Attention ! Cria son père en l'attrapant par le bras, la poussant sans ménagement derrière le canapé. Blottit contre son abri, l'adolescente entendait. Des pas, le bruit froid d'une arme à feu, des cris ... les cris de sa mère ...

non ! Hurla-t-elle en bondissant au milieu de la pièce, inconsciente du danger. Ce qu'elle vit alors la cloua sur place : Marya, sa nourrice, auprès d'elle depuis sa naissance, gisait près de la porte dans un mare de sang. Sa mère, à genoux, tenait son mari mort dans ses bras. Un autre coup de feu et elle s'éfondra à son tour.

Lily se précipita vers elle sans réfléchir. Son esprit était vide de toute pensée rationnelle. Seule la souffrance l'envahissait, la submergeait. La douleur était si intense qu'elle cru que son coeur allait s'arrêter. Les balles sifflaient autour d'elle, sans jamais l'atteindre. Elle se pencha sur sa mère, qui ouvrit les yeux quelques instants.

Ma chérie .. Murmura-t-elle.

La jeune fille voulut répondre, mais ne pouvait plus parler.

Elle vit des gens venir dans sa direction. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était encore en vie, cible parfaite dans cette vaste pièce, mais elle voulait qu'ils la laissent tranquille. Elle leur lança un regard plein de colère et de souffrance, et les trois intrus reculèrent de quelques pas. Alors la jeune fille se mit à pleurer, prostrée sans défense devant les corps de ses parents. elle ne vit pas l'homme arriver derrière elle. Il l'assoma d'un coup sur la nuque.

_**Trois mois plus tard **_

Profitant de la douceur de cette journée d'été, Lily sortit se promener dans le jardin, ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer l'homme qui la suivait de loin. Où qu'elle aille, il était là. Elle ne pouvait s'y habituer. Pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait rester ici plus longtemps. Après deux mois de totale dépression, l'adolescente commençait à reprendre le dessus. Mais devoir rester dans cette maison était devenu un cauchemar. Ses murs renfermaient trop de souvenirs, trop d'amour, qui, tels des fantômes la harcelaient sans cesse. Oui, songea-t-elle en faisant tourner entre ses doigts une fine clé d'argent. Elle devait partir ...

------------------

Depuis son poste d'observation, Quatre avait une vue parfaite du manoir et de son jardin. Il s'était hissé dans les branches d'un grand chêne, après avoir franchi le mur d'enceinte de la propriété. Il était là pour repérer le terrain. en effet, le soir même devait se tenir en ce lieu une importante réunion des membres de la Fondation Romfeller. Un dossier concernant une nouvelle arme allait être présenté au conseil.

Quatre nota mentalement : 2 gardes près du portail, 2 autres dans le parc avec des chiens, sûrement quelques autres dans la maison ... tiens, curieux ... Il venait d'aperçevoir une jeune fille en robe blanche sortir de la maison. Ses longs cheveux bruns flottant librement sur ses épaules masquaient en partie son visage. Elle était suivi de loin par un homme en noir. Un garde du corps ? Qui donc était-elle ?

Soudain, une voix retentit, venant du balcon auquel une domestique venait de se pencher :

Mademoiselle, le repas est servit. Monsieur le Comte vous attend !

Le regard de Quatre se reporta sur la jeune fille. Elles erra brièvement les poings, puis revint lentement vers la maison.

Le jeune homme considéra qu'il en avait vu assez, et sauta à bas de son perchoir sans faire plus de bruit qu'un chat.


	2. Une soirée mouvementée

_**Mission LM**_

**Auteur : **Tori

**Disclamer : **Et non, les ptits chous sont pas à moi ... sniff ... Mais par contre, Lyana est bien à moi.

**Ptite note : **Voilà le chapitre 2. J'espère que ça vous plait. bonne lecture, et reviews please !

**Chapitre 2 : Une soirée mouvementée**

_**Le soir**_

Mademoiselle, arrêtez de bouger s'il vous plait, où je n'arriverais jamais à vous coiffer !

Excusez-moi, mais tout cela me parait si absurde ! Pourquoi donc faut-il que j'assiste à cette réception ? Je ne connais pas ces gens ! Et je ne veux pas les connaitre.

Monsieur le Comte tiens à vous avoir à ses côtés. Il est votre oncle, ne l'oubliez pas.

La jeune fille poussa un profond soupir en se regardant dans la glace. Vivement la fin de cette soirée ...

------------------

Ils étaient dans la place. La mission venait de commencer. Alors qu'ils entraient dans le salon, Quatre se tourna vers Heero.

Je n'aime pas cet endroit ...

Hm ?

Comme une impression de malaise, de souffrance.

N'abaisse pas tes barrières mentales.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais faire attention.

Je prend à gauche, toi à droite, Rendez-vous dans 15 minutes à l'étage.

Compris. Fais attention à toi Heero.

Hm.

Quatre sourit en le regardant s'éloigner. Jamais un mot en dehors des missions ... Heero l'étonnerait toujours ! Puis il essaya de se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. toujours cette sensation ... de plus en plus forte à mesure qu'il avançait dans la vaste pièce. Soudain, il la vit. La jeune fille du jardin. Elle portait une robe vert d'eau et ses cheveux étaient retenus sur ses épaules par deux tresses. Elle souriait timidement, se frayant un passage parmis les invités. Lorsque Quatre croisa le regard emeuraude de la jeune fille, toute sa tristesse et sa souffrance s'insinuèrent dans son coeur. Il vacilla. Comment pouvait-elle sourire malgré la tristesse ?

L'adolescente dut s'aperçevoir de son trouble, car elle baissa les yeux en rougissant, et commença à s'éloigner.

Attend ! comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda-t-il, prit d'une impulsion soudaine.

Lily; souffla-t-elle avant de disparaître.

Reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions, Quatre continua sa mission. Il venait d'arriver à l'étage sans se faire repérer lorqu'il tomba nez-à-nez avec quelqu'un ...

Mais que fais-tu ici ? Les invités n'ont pas le droit de mont ... Commença Lily, qui ne put finir sa phrase, le jeune arabe lui plaquant une main sur la bouche et l'entraînant dans une pièce vide.

Je t'en prie, ne crie pas. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Dit-il en la relâchant.

elle s'écarta de lui en demandant :

Mais que fais-tu ici ? Ce sont les appartements privés !

Je suis en mission. En mission pour la paix.

Pour la paix ... répéta-telle. Levant vers lui un regard déterminé, elle le poussa vers la seconde porte de la salle et l'entrebaîlla.

Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherche mais c'est sûrement dans le bureau du Comte. tu vois la porte gardée au bout du couloir ? C'est là.

Et avant qu'il est pu dire un mot, elle sortit de la pièce, se dirigeant d'un pas sûr vers les deux gardes en faction devant la porte du bureau. Elle leur dit quelque chose, et ils abandonnèrent leur poste pour la suivre. En passant près de lui, la jeune fille lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Quatre n'e croyait pas ses yeux ! Elle allait s'attirer des ennuis, de très gros ennuis, quel que soit son rang. Mais pourquoi ? Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, car Heero l'avait rejoins. Ils pénétrèrent silencieusement dans la petite pièce, et après avoir trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient - le dossier LM - se faufilèrent par la fenêtre.

Ils étaient arrivés près du petit bassin de la propriété lorsqu'un silhouette surgit de l'obscurité. Heero se retourna et l'attrapa, son bras se refermant autour de son cou, l'autre pointant son arme sur la tempe de l'intrus.

Où tu crois aller comme ça ? Murmura-t-il. Mais il se posait des questions. Le corps qu'il retenait lui semblait bien frêle.

Lâchez-moi ! Protesta une voix féminine.

Lily ! Hoqueta Quatre, surpris.

Relevant la tête, la jeune fille lui fit un sourire.

Qui-est-ce ? Demanda Heero d'une voix dure. Sa voix de Soldat Parfait.

Elle vit ici.

Sans un mot, le japonais fit sauter le cran de sécurité de son arme.

Je peux vous faire sortir d'ici; continua Lily d'une voix calme. Mais à une condition.

Heero haussa un sourcil, expression immense de ses sentiments, pour quelqu'un le connaissant ! Il n'était pas habitué à recevoir des exigences de la part des personnes qu'il menaçait.

Une condition ?

Oui ... emmenez-moi avec vous, je vous en prie !

Surpris par sa requête, le pilote abaissa son arme et, relachant quelque peu sa prise sur la jeune fille, la regarda dans les yeux. Il n'y vit aucune peur. Seulement de la détermination, et une grande tristesse.

_"Vous là-bas ! Qui ètes-vous ?"_

Les trois adolescents sursautèrent.

Vite, suivez-moi; leur souffla Lily en se dégageant de l'emprise d'Heero.

_Alerte ! Intrus dans le parc ! Attrapez-les !"_

Elle les guida dans le noir le long du mur d'enceinte. Soudain, une balle les frôla. Heero se retourna et riposta. Mais les gardes étaient trop nombreux, et ils entendaient les chiens approcher.

Arrivés près d'une petite porte en bois cachée par un buisson de roses, la jeune fille s'arrêta, et porta la main à son cou.

C'est ici. Partez, je vais les retenir; dit-elle en détachant une fine chaine d'argent, au bout de laquelle pendait une clé, la tendant à Quatre.

Mais ...

Partez ou les chiens vont vous ratrapper ! Le coupa-t-elle. Vous êtes bien plus importants que moi ! Comme l'étaient mes parents...

sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna de la porte de quelques pas, et cria à leurs poursuivants :

Arrêtez ! Ne tirez pas ! Je ...

Le petit blond se retourna alors qu'il venait de passer la porte. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Ils avaient tiré sur une enfant désarmée ! Il repassa la porte, et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne s'éffondre, une main ruisselante de sang crispée sur son ventre.

Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ! S'écria Heero.

On ne peut pas la laisser là, ils vont la tuer, et en plus elle nous a vu.

Hm ... répondit Heero, guère convaincu.

Il referma la porte derrière Quatre, coupant la route aux chiens pour quelques instants, et s'enfoncèrent dans les bois en direction de leurs Gundams.


	3. Identité

_**Mission LM**_

**Auteur : **Tori

**Disclamer : **Et non, les ptits chous sont pas à moi ... sniff ... Mais par contre, Lyana est bien à moi.

**Ptite note : **Merci a Ephemeris pour sa review ! En esperant que ce troisième chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 3 : Identité**

_**Deux jours plus tard**_

Elle n'est toujours pas réveillée ? S'informa Quatre en entrant dans la petite chambre où Trowa s'occupait de soigner Lily.

Non. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Il lui faut du repos.

Les pilotes avaient finalement ramené la jeune fille dans le planque afin de la soigner. Ils avaient remplacé sa robe tâchée de sang par un long tee-shirt blanc, lui faisant office de chemise de nuit. L'Arabe observa son ami défaire le bandage entourant le ventre de la blessée, laissant apparaître sa peau blanche et sa blessure à moitié cicatrisée. il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, se sentant rougir.

Lorsque Trowa commença à désinfecter la plaie, l'adolescente tressaillit, et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

------------------

A son réveil, la première chose que vit Lily fut un garçon dont les grands yeux bleus la regardait avec douceur.

bonjour ! Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda le propriétaire des yeux bleus.

Pas trop mal ...

Ne bouge pas surtout, ta blessure risque de se réouvrir.

Merci ... murmura-t-elle avant de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Merci ? S'étonna Quatre.

_**Quelques heures plus tard**_

Heero avait réunit les cinq pilotes dans le bureau où ils préparaient d'habitude leurs missions. C'était bien le seul endroit où ils l'entendaient parler !

Bien, nous avons plusieurs choses à régler .

La mission, commença Quatre.

Et la fille ! Compléta Duo gaiement.

Commençons par la mission ; reprit Heero invitant d'un regard froid Duo à se tenir tranquille.

Le dossier indique où se trouve l'arme ? Demanda le pilote de Sandrock.

En fait … nous l'avons déjà.

Les autres pilotes se tournèrent vers lui, surpris.

Vous m'avez bien entendu.

Mais Heero, nous n'avons rien ramené avec nous ! Seulement … les yeux du jeune arabe s'emplirent d'incrédulité. Elle ! Non, ce n'est pas possible !

Il faut croire que si ; dit Heero en ouvrant le dossier volé sur le bureau.

Parmi les rapports médicaux et les comptes-rendus se trouvait des photos de la jeune fille. L'une d'elle en particulier, attira l'œil de Quatre. L'adolescente riait, blottit dans les bras de ses parents.

Elle s'appelle Lyana Maltar. Elle a 16 ans. Ses parents étaient politiciens et …

Etaient ? L'interrompis Duo.

Oui. Ils ont été assassinés il y a trois mois …

Quatre reposa un instant les yeux sur la photo. Voilà donc d'où venait la tristesse dans ses yeux.

… au départ, toute la famille devait mourir. Mais finalement ils l'ont gardée en vie.

Pourquoi ça ?

Leurs balles ne l'atteignaient pas. Apparemment elle serait un peu comme Quatre.

Absurde. Intervint Wufei. Elle vient de se faire tirer dessus !

Elle a dut inconsciemment bloquer ses pouvoirs. Répondit Quatre. Si elle est comme moi, ils sont en relation avec ses sentiments, et ces derniers la font tellement souffrir qu'elle les refoule sans cesse. Un peu comme quand je mets mes barrières mentales, mais en bien plus fort.

Il faudra vérifier ça. Conclu Duo.

Maintenant, deuxième point, mais pas le moindre, qu'allons nous faire d'elle ?

En effet, ça fait déjà deux jours qu'elle est là. Fit remarquer Wufei.

Les Mads sont au courant, ils ont eut mon rapport de mission. Pour l'instant aucun ordre la concernant. Mais je pense que c'était une erreur de l'amener ici.

On ne pouvait quand même pas la laisser mourir là-bas ! S'exclama Quatre.

Silence éloquent du Soldat Parfait.

Heero, tu n'as donc pas de cœur ? S'indigna le jeune pilote.

Mais si … Il suffit de savoir où chercher … N'est ce pas Hee-chan ? Intervint Duo pour détendre l'atmosphère, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ce dernier, perdant quelque peu son sang froid habituel, rougit en marmonnant un Omae O Korozu peu convainquant.

Quatre ne put s'empêcher de rire.

En tout cas, ce qui est sur ; dit Trowa (Mon dieu ! Il parle! ¤¤), c'est qu'elle n'a pas à en savoir plus sur nous.

Heero hocha la tête.

Tant que nous ne sauront pas ses intentions exactes et que nous n'auront pas reçut d'instructions, elle restera dans sa chambre. Elle a déjà vu Quatre, c'est donc lui qui s'occupera d'elle. Inutile qu'elle sache combien nous sommes. Briefing terminé.

Ils approuvèrent en silence, et chacun retourna à ses occupations.


	4. Explications

_**Mission LM**_

**Auteur : **Tori

**Genre : **POV Quatre et POV Lyana, un peu yaoi

**Couples : **Mmmm ... bonne question ... pour l'instant pas beaucoup

**Disclamer : **Et non, les ptits bichous sont pas à moi ... sniff ... Mais par contre, Lyana est bien à moi.

**Chapitre 4 : Explications**

Lorsque la jeune fille ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, les lueurs douces du soleil couchant inondaient la petite chambre.

Une fenêtre aux longs rideaux blancs, un bureau, une chaise, une étagère, et une commode sur laquelle reposait un miroir lui renvoyant l'image de son lit …

Mais … ce n'était pas sa chambre !

Elle voulu se redresser complètement, mais sa blessure la rappela à l'ordre et réveilla ses souvenirs.

La soirée, le garçon, la fuite, les coups de feu …

Ils l'avaient finalement emmenés avec eux ! Elle était si contente !

Il lui tardait de revoir ce garçon pour le remercier ! Ainsi que son compagnon.

Elle ne connaissait pas son nom. Seulement son regard dur et sa poigne ferme. Mais malgré cela, il ne lui avait pas fait peur. Elle avait sentit en lui la détermination et le courage.

En y réfléchissant bien, elle ne connaissait pas non plus le nom de l'autre garçon, aux cheveux si blonds et au sourire si doux …

De petits coups frappés à la porte la sortirent de ses pensées.

Elle reconnu immédiatement son visiteur, et l'accueillit avec un sourire.

- Bonsoir ! Maintenant que tu es réveillée, voudrais-tu quelque chose à manger ?

- Oui, avec plaisir!

- Parfait. Il faut que tu te remettes sur pieds !

Le garçon commençait déjà à refermer la porte lorsque Lily s'écria :

- Attend !

- Oui ? Répondit-il, suspendant son geste.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Quatre. Je m'appelle Quatre. A tout de suite !

Lorsqu'il revint, Quatre avait entre les mains un grand plateau d'où s'échappaient des odeurs alléchantes.

Une foule de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Lily alors qu'elle commençait à manger, mais elle n'osait pas se lancer.

Voyant son hésitation, Quatre parla.

- Tu as l'air de te poser des questions, et c'est bien normal. Je ferais de mon mieux pour y répondre si tu le souhaites.

- Merci. Il y a tant de choses que je ne sais trop par où commencer …

Après quelques instants d'hésitation, elle demanda :

- Où est ton coéquipier ? Enfin, je crois que c'est comme ça qu'on dit. Et qui êtes vous, que faites vous exactement ?

- Oui, c'est bien mon coéquipier. Et il n'est pas loin, sûrement dans le salon. Pour ce qui est de notre identité, je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas le droit de t'en dire plus. Quand à ce que nous faisons, nous luttons pour la paix sur Terre et dans les Colonies. Ou du moins nous essayons …

Voyant le regard de Quatre se faire mélancolique, le jeune fille enchaîna :

- Et où sommes nous ? J'ai le droit de savoir ça ?

- Nous sommes dans une planque, sur Terre, quelque part dans les bois. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

- Je vous suis très reconnaissante de m'avoir aidée, mais si tout cela est si secret, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissée dans un hôpital ? Vous auriez été tranquilles.

- Tu nous avais vus et ils auraient pût te questionner.

Il ne lui disait pas tout, elle en était sûre ! Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le lui faire remarquer, car le jeune homme reprit la parole.

- Moi aussi j'ai une question. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais ce matin tu t'es réveillée quelques instants et tu m'a dis merci. Pourquoi ? C'est quand même à cause de nous que tu as eu des ennuis et que tu a été blessée !

- Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai reçut une balle. Mais cette blessure là n'est pas bien grave … Grâce à vous j'ai réussi à partir, c'est l'essentiel !

Sur ces paroles, Quatre souhaita bonne nuit à la jeune fille et la laissa seule.

Deux journées passèrent ainsi ; rythmées par les visites de Quatre et les dessins du soleil sur les murs. Le jeune homme lui avait bien prêté un livre, mais il était resté sur la table de nuit.

Elle avait juste besoin de repos et d'un peu d'attention pour soigner ses blessures.

Celle de son ventre guérissait bien, et désormais, elle pouvait presque marcher seule. Mais celles de son cœur restaient béantes et la seule chose qu'elle avait réussit à faire était de les enfouir le plus loin possible dans son esprit.

Le lendemain, dans l'après-midi, Quatre vint la trouver.

- Voilà … Maintenant que tu es suffisamment rétablie, nous voudrions te parler de choses importantes. J'ai réparé ta robe. Dès que tu seras prête, je t'emmènerais.

Le cœur battant, Lily enfila sa robe et démêla ses cheveux. Pas le temps de faire des tresses. Et puis, de toute façon, ses mains tremblaient trop.

Elle fit les quelques pas qui la séparaient de la porte en se tenant au mur, et l'ouvrit pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

De l'autre côté, Quatre l'attendait. Il lui prit le bras, et, sentant sa peur, lui fit un sourire.

Essayant d'occuper son esprit, Lily se concentra sur ce qu'elle voyait.

Apparemment, sa chambre se situait au bout d'un long couloir sans fenêtres. Un épais tapis étouffait le bruit de leurs pas. Un escalier de bois aux marches qui craquent, puis enfin, un salon plongé dans l'obscurité, comme si on avait fermé tous les volets.

C'était une maison bien grande pour deux personnes. Etrange …

Le seul éclairage visible était la faible lumière filtrant sous une des portes.

La main de Lily se crispa sur le bras de Quatre.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien, j'en suis sûr.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte, et Lily eut l'impression de plonger tout droit dans un des ces romans policiers qu'elle lisait si souvent.

Des volets fermés, un silence absolu et une grande table de bois éclairée par des lampes uniquement dirigées vers elle.

Quatre l'aida à s'asseoir, puis rejoignit son coéquipier de l'autre côté de la table.

Malgré la différence de luminosité, elle le distinguait. Elle ne connaissait toujours pas son nom.

Mais ce qui l'intriguait, c'était cette petite lumière rouge, comme le signal d'une caméra.

De plus, ils n'étaient pas seuls, elle le sentait. Et elle avait vu des ombres derrières les deux garçons.

Qui étaient ces gens ?

Elle trouvait cette mise en scène ridicule, mais resta nénmoins sagement assise sur sa chaise.

Son cœur cogna plus fort dans sa poitrine, alors que le garçon commençait à parler.

- Je m'appelle Heero Yui, et j'ai plusieurs questions à te poser.

- Euh ... d'accord.

- Nous voudrions en savoir un peu plus à ton sujet.

- Et bien, je m'appelle Lyana Maltar, j'ai 16 ans et j'habitais dans la maison où je vous ai rencontrés.

- La maison a été détruite lors du combat de l'autre nuit. Et nous savons déjà tout cela.

- Oh … Murmura Lyana en baissant les yeux. Ma maison …

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ? Enchaîna Heero.

- Je … rien ! Rien de particulier. Mon oncle a récupéré notre maison et m'a gardé avec lui.

- C'est tout ? Insista Quatre.

- Euh … je … je ne sais pas … je ne sais plus ! Se défendit la jeune fille. J'allais mal, et mes souvenirs restent très confus concernant les deux mois qui ont suivi la … Sa voix s'étrangla.

- La mort de tes parents. Termina Quatre.

Lily hocha furtivement la tête.

- Sais-tu pourquoi ils t'ont laissé la vie sauve ? Demanda brusquement Wufei, sans sortir de la pénombre.

Ses compagnons se tournèrent vers lui, surpris de son intervention.

Lyana, elle, serra les poings et leva vers les silhouettes sombres lui faisant face des yeux emplis de colère.

- Non je ne sais pas. Et tous les jours je me le demande. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me le rappeler !

Elle s'était levée, les deux mains crispées sur la table.

- Pourquoi vous faites ça ! Pourquoi vous m'obligez à parler de tout ça ? Je ne veux pas! Je voudrais tellement oublier …

Les garçons sentaient la lourde table de bois vibrer de plus en plus fort, et commençaient à s'inquiéter. Mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas s'en être aperçue.

- Nous avons la réponse. Intervint Heero en faisant glisser vers elle le dossier portant l'emblème de la fondation Romfeller.

La jeune fille se calma, et regarda sans oser l'ouvrir le document posé devant elle.

- Ils t'ont gardée en vie à cause de tes dons. Enchaîna Quatre, pour briser le silence.

- Mes dons ?

- Oui. Ils pensaient qu'ils pourraient leurs être utiles.

- Mais …

Lily ne comprenait pas. Elle ouvrit alors le dossier d'une main tremblante.

Des comptes-rendus, des résultats de prises de sang … Alors elle avait vraiment quelque chose de particulier … Quelque chose qui aurait pût sauver ses parents …

- Non ! Cria-t-elle, balayant le dossier d'un revers de la main. Il s'éparpilla un peu plus loin, suivit d'une des lampes, pourtant hors de la portée de la jeune fille.

- Lily, calme toi !

- Non ! Ce n'est pas possible !

Elle ferma les yeux et une image se dessina dans sa tête.

Des hommes en blouses blanches, penchés au-dessus d'elle.

La colère l'envahie, faisant à nouveau trembler la table. La colère contre ces hommes, qui l'avaient manipulée, étudiée ; mais surtout, surtout, la colère contre elle-même qui n'avait rien fait pour les en empêcher. Qui n'avait rien fait non plus pour ses parents.

Elle aurait pu les sauver … elle aurait DÛ les sauver !

La douleur s'insinua dans son cœur, la faisant tomber à genoux.

La vision de sa mère s'effondrant au milieu de leur salon tournait sournoisement dans ses pensées.

Elle n'avait rien fait. Cachée derrière le canapé … alors qu'elle aurait pu les sauver, elle en était sûre désormais.

Alors elle se mit à pleurer, libérant ses larmes retenues depuis trop longtemps. Entendant des pas s'approcher d'elle, elle leur cria à travers ses larmes de la laisser tranquille, et les pas cessèrent, remplacés par un cri de surprise et un bruit de chute.

Duo, qui avait voulu s'approcher, s'était retrouvé les fesses sur le plancher sans vraiment comprendre comment.

- Efficace. Murmura Wufei.

A ses côtés, Quatre s'affolait. La douleur de Lily était tellement forte qu'elle arrivait jusqu'à lui, malgré tous ces efforts pour la repousser.

- Il faut la calmer ! Implora-t-il.

Trowa demanda alors à ses amis de reculer, et fit quelques pas prudents vers la jeune fille. Cette dernière murmura un faible « non » mais sans l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Le jeune homme s'accroupit et se mit à lui parler. D'une voix douce que ses amis ne lui connaissaient pas. Il se rapprocha de plus en plus, continuant de parler de cette voix rassurante, comme on approcherait un animal sauvage.

Peu à peu, Lily se calma, bercée par les paroles rassurantes de Trowa, et quand il arriva enfin à sa hauteur, elle se blottit dans ses bras pour continuer à pleurer.

Le jeune homme la berça, sans jamais cesser de parler, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, épuisée.

- Waou ! Je suis épaté ! Chuchota Duo pour ne pas la réveiller.

- C'était facile, j'ai appris ça au cirque, avec les tigres. Les mots importent peu, seul le ton de la voix et le calme des mouvements comptent. J'ai l'habitude des animaux sauvages, acheva-t-il en souriant.

Duo se mit à rire franchement alors que Trowa prenait la jeune fille dans ses bras afin de la ramener dans sa chambre.

Avant de passer la porte, il se tourna vers Quatre, assis un peu plus loin, encore un peu secoué par l'aventure.

- Je pense qu'elle aura besoin de toi à son réveil. Tu es le seul qu'elle connaisse, et tu es le plus doué d'entre nous pour comprendre ce genre de problèmes.

Le blond acquiesça. Ca allait être difficile, mais elle avait besoin d'y voir plus clair. Et elle n'y arriverait pas toute seule.

Après avoir rangé la pièce, chacun retourna à ses occupations, et Heero envoya la cassette de l'entretien aux professeurs; accompagnée de son compte-rendu.


	5. Hesitation

_**Mission LM**_

**Auteur : **Tori

**Genre : **POV Quatre et POV Lyana, un peu yaoi

**Couples : **Mmmm ... bonne question ... pour l'instant pas beaucoup

**Disclamer : **Et non, les ptits bichous sont pas à moi ... sniff ... Mais par contre, Lyana est bien à moi.

NOte : Merci a Catirella pour sa review. C'est vrai que j'avais un peu abandonné cette fic. Y a des moments comme ça où j'avance pas. L'inspiration, ça va ça vient !

Pour les couples, vous verrez bien ! Il y en a un parmi les garçons (mon préféré ) mais a vous deviner lequel !

P.S : en italiques se sont les paroles d'une chanson de Garou. Entre crochets, ce sont les paroles que j'ai modifiées pour mieux coller à l'histoire.

Bonne lecture à tous et pensez aux reviews, merci

**Chapitre 5 : Hésitation**

Lily se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Cela faisait près d'un mois qu'elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi mal. Elle n'avait envie de voir personne, et surtout pas le regard doux de Quatre. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire face à ces yeux bien longtemps. Il voudrait des explications. Et elle ne voulait pas leur en donner.

D'ailleurs, combien diable étaient-ils ?

Elle connaissait Quatre, et son mystérieux coéquipier, Heero. Mais il y avait aussi celui qui avait parlé de ce ton sec qui l'avait mise en colère. Et également ce garçon à la voix si apaisante.

Alors pourquoi pas un, deux, trois autres ?

Et pourquoi lui avoir dit tout ça ? Elle s'en doutait, mais ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Maintenant elle en était sûre. Elle aurait pu sauver ses parents. Et cette pensée revenait sans cesse, broyant son coeur un peu plus à chaque passage.

Tendant l'oreille, elle percevait des voix provenant du rez-de-chaussée.

Elle ne voulais pas les voir. Ni les entendre. Elle voulait être seule.

Alors, d'un pas hésitant, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand. Le soleil se couchait et baignait les arbres de lueurs sanglantes.

Se penchant , la jeune fille passa une jambe, puis l'autre, par dessus la rambarde, et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Cinq ou six mètres plus bas, l'herbe verte de la clairière abritant la maison, et une mare aux reflets sombres. Elle paraîssait profonde ...

De sa fenêtre elle pouvait aisément l'atteindre ...

Il suffisait d'un peu d'élan ...

Il suffisait de lâcher. Et tout serait fini. Toutes ses douleurs, tous ses remords s'envoleraient ...

_Se laisser couler_

_Ne plus remonter_

_Pour offrir au corps mort des ballets nautiques_

_Tout un remue-ménage aquatique ..._

_S'enfoncer encore ... encore ..._

_Je rêve d'orage et de tourmente_

_Je crêve de rage et de mort lente _

Lyana ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de l'eau en contrebas, comme attirée par sa surface calme et sombre.

Elle n'entendit pas Quatre entrer.

Ce dernier se figea à la vue de la jeune fille en équilibre sur le rebord de pierre. Il s'approcha, l'appelant doucement.

- Lily ? Lily qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ... Lily, répond-moi !

Elle sembla sortir de sa contemplation silencieuse et tourna la tête vers Quatre.

-S'il te plait, ne fais pas de bétise. Remonte !

Mais la jeune fille reposa ses yeux sur le paysage.

- J'aime beaucoup les couchers de soleil ...

- Alors remonte, et je te montrerai des choses encore plus belles ! Le lever du soleil sur le Sahara, les aurores boréales ... Mais remonte, je t'en prie !

- Remonter ... Pourquoi faire ?

_Se laisser couler_

_Ne plus remonter_

_S'enfoncer encore ... encore ..._

- Pour vous, je suis quoi ? Un objet, un animal à surveiller ? Si je n'étais plus là, tout serait plus simple pour vous. Et pour moi aussi.

Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte.

- La vie est injuste ! Je n'ai rien à faire ici alors que mes parents ... mes parents comptaient tellement !

- Et bien continu ce qu'ils avaient commencé! Prend la relève pour que la Paix puisse un jour renaître sur Terre.

- Mais je ne sais pas comment faire ! Je ne sais rien faire ...

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu n'as que 16 ans, tu as le temps de trouver ta voie.

- Et toi Quatre, quel âge as-tu ?

- Moi ... je vais avoir 16 ans, mais c'est différent ... c'était mon choix ...

- Comment as-tu fais ? La voie du guerrier est si dure !

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et ne dit rien.

- J'aurai dû les sauver ...

Sans qu'elle précise, Quatre avait comprit.

- Non. C'est aux parents de protéger leurs enfants. Et c'est ce qu'ils ont fait. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Mais j'aurai pû m'en sortir ! Ils seraient encore avec moi si je n'étais pas restée cachée comme une poule mouillée!

- Ces hommes étaient armés. Et leur mission était d'éliminer tes parents. Tu n'aurais pas résisté éternellement. Ce genre de don demande beaucoup d'énergie. Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable. Les seuls coupables se sont les hommes qui ont ordonné ce meurtre. Les membres de la Fondation. Tu dois continuer, avancer, et pour ça, il faut que tu te débarrasses de ce sentiment de culpabilité. Je ne dis pas que la douleur partira. La perte d'êtres chers ne s'éfface jamais complètement, j'en ai fais l'expérience. Mais avec un but et de la volonté, tu pourras surmonter la douleur.

Les yeux bleus du garçon s'étaient assombris. Lui aussi avait ses propres fantômes. Lyana venait de s'en rendre compte.

Mais rapidement, son sourire réapparut, et il lui tendit la main.

- Alors, tu remontes ?

Lily sécha ses larmes et saisit la main tendue.

- Merci Quatre. Merci beaucoup.

- De rien. Et saches que tu es bien plus qu'une mission pour moi.

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la chambre, laissant la jeune fille à ses pensées.


	6. Le marché

_Voili voilou ! Je sais, je vous ai fait attendre, et je m'en excuse bien bas, mais vous savez, l'inspiration, ça va, ça vient ... _

_En plus là c'est les vacances, alors je pense un peu à autre chose. Mais je vais essayer d'être plus régulière, c'est promis ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 6 : Le marché**

Le lendemain matin, ce ne fut pas Quatre, mais à sa grande surprise Heero, qui vint tapper à sa porte.

- Prépares-toi et descends au bureau. Le professeur J veut te parler dans 10 minutes.

Et la porte se referma.

Il n'était même pas entré. Pas un mot inutile, pas un sourire, pas un bonjour.

Ce garçon est vraiment étrange; songea Lily. Et puis, qui est ce Professeur J ?

Attrapant sa robe d'un geste vif, la jeune fille se vêtit et poussa la porte de sa chambre.

Personne dans le couloir.

Arrivée en haut des escaliers, elle hésita. Sa blessure la faisait encore souffrir, mais elle ne voulait pas déranger quelqu'un. La veille, Quatre l'avait soutenue, mais ce matin elle se débrouillerait toute seule.

Agrippant la rampe, elle entreprit de descendre.

Une marche ... puis une autre ... ses doigts lui faisaient mal à serrer si fort la rampe, mais elle fini par arriver en bas, fière d'elle et sans une égratignure !

Cette fois, les volets étaient ouverts, et elle pût détailler la pièce. Une table, un canapé et quelques autres meubles ordinaires ... tiens, un piano ! Rien qu'à le voir, ses doigts la démangeaient !

Elle secoua la tête et se ressaisit. Elle n'était pas là pour ça. Le bureau était sûrement la pièce de la veille. Regardant autour d'elle, la jeune fille repéra deux portes côte-à-côte. Elle hésita. Laquelle était-ce ?

Tentant celle de gauche, elle se retrouva dans une chambre. Au milieu, un grand lit. D'un côté une table avec un ordinateur et des feuilles bien rangées. De l'autre, des vêtements, jetés pêle-mêle. Lily s'empressa de refermer la porte.

Elle avançait la main vers la poignée de la deuxième porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, et du regard, Heero lui ordonna d'entrer.

Sur le mur du fond, était fixé un écran de vidéoconférence. Heero se pencha sur un ordinateur relié à tout un tas de fils et un homme en blouse blanche apparut sur l'écran.

_"Merci Heero. Maintenant je dois m'entretenir avec Mademoiselle Maltar en privé."_

Hochant brièvement la tête, le japonais se retira.

Lily observait attentivement ce professeur étrange alors que ce dernier recommençait à parler :

_"D'après la vidéo de votre entretien d'hier avec Heero, vous possèdez des dons très intéressants !"_

- Je ne suis pas un cobaye de laboratoire !

_"Non. Du moins pas encore ..."_

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

_"J'ai un marché à vous proposer. Je pense que vous vous rendez compte de la précarité de votre situation. Nous sommes des rebelles, et vous avez vu certains d'entre nous. Il nous est donc impossible de vous laisser partir comme si de rien n'était. De plus, vous êtes recherchée par la Fondation Romfeller et Oz. "_

- Recherchée ? Mais je n'ai rien fais !

_"Bien sûr que si ! Vous avez permis à deux terroristes de détruire la propriété du Comte de Maltar."_

- Mais ...

_"Il n'y a pas de mais. C'est la stricte vérité. Que vous le vouliez ou non. Bien entendu, nous ne les laisserons pas vous récupérer. Il est hors de question qu'ils reprennent leurs expériences. Je ne peux pas nier que vos dons seraient très intéressants à étudier, mais contrairement à Oz, nous ne le ferons pas sans votre accord. _

_Vous comprennez donc que quoi que vous fassiez, vous resterez sous notre contrôle. _

_Voilà le marché que nous vous proposons. Soit devenir expérimentateur volontaire et bénéficier de notre protection dans l'un de nos centres sécurisés ... "_

- Un mot détourné pour cobaye ... Il n'en est pas question !

_"Laissez-moi finir ! Soit rester ici, et bénéficier de l'entraînement des pilotes de gundams; à la condition d'effectuer une mission spéciale pour nous. "_

- Une mission ? En quoi consiste-t-elle ?

_"Oz possède une base où des scientifiques se livrent à des expériences sur le même genre de dons que ceux que vous avez. Mais nous n'arrivons pas à la localiser. Votre mission consistera à vous faire capturer lors d'une attaque. Vu ce que vous pouvez faire, ils vous emmènerons là-bas. Vous serez équipée d'un emetteur. Une fois votre position localisée, nous enverrons des hommes vous chercher. Pendant ce temps, vous devrez entrer en contact avec les autres cobayes, afin que nous puissions les récupérer en même temps. _

_Vous disposerez d'un mois d'entraînement. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre plus longtemps. Pour la localisation, un emetteur cutané serait plus sûr, mais c'est une opération chirurgicale importante et le temps presse. On vous en fournira donc un à glisser dans vos vêtements."_

N'ayant plus ni famille, ni maison, et ne voulant pas finir sous garde surveillée, Lyana se dit qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre.

- Très bien, j'accepte. Qui sera au courant de ma mission ?

_"Vous et moi uniquement. Les pilotes recevront seulement l'ordre de vous entraîner. Ils ne poseront pas de questions."_

- Bien. Avez-vous déjà une date de prévue ?

_"On viendra vous chercher le moment venu. Maintenant, je dois reparler à Heero. Bonne chance mademoiselle Maltar."_

Après un rapide merci, la jeune fille quitta le bureau. Heero attendais, assis sur le canapé.

- Il veut te parler. Le prévint-elle.

Il s'éclipsa sans un mot, et Lily se retrouva seule au milieu du salon, ne sachant trop quoi faire.

- Il me semblait bien avoir entendu ta voix ! S'exclama Quatre, apparaissant à l'autre bout de la pièce. J'allais te monter ton petit déjeuner, mais puisque tu es en bas, viens dans la cuisine !

Une fois installée devant son bol de lait chaud, elle demanda :

- vous n'êtes que deux ici ?

- Pourquoi demandes-tu cela?

- Et bien, hier vous êtiez plus nombreux. Et c'est une grande maison.

- Oh ... je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de t'en parler, mais tant pis, je prend le risque. En effet, nous sommes cinq à habiter ici. Mais pour l'instant, seuls Heero et moi sommes autorisés à te parler. D'ailleurs, que faisais-tu en bas ?

- Heero m'a demandé de descendre.

- Tu es descendue toute seule !

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. Ma blessure cicatrise bien.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'Heero voulait ?

- Lui rien. C'est le professeur J qui voulait me voir. Et maintenant il doit donner des instructions à Heero.

- Bien. Quand tu auras terminé, je t'aiderais à remonter. Les autres ne vont pas tarder à rentrer. Et tant qu'Heero ne nous aura pas fait part des instructions du professeur, tu dois rester là haut.


	7. Présentations

Tu as de la chance Catirella, mon inspiration est restée suffisamment longtemps parmi nous pour donner ça!

Merci de me lire, et bonne lecture également à tous ceux qui passeront pas là !

**Chapitre 7 : Présentations**

_**Une heure plus tard**_

- On doit quoi ?

- Tu m'as bien entendu Duo. Nous devons l'entraîner.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour qu'elle puisse se défendre, et plus tard peut-être effectuer quelques missions pour nous. Et le professeur J ajoute que ce sera un bon entraînement pour nous aussi.

- C'est bidon comme raison !

- Ils ont sûrement une idée en tête; murmura Quatre.

- En tout cas, interdiction de lui poser la question.

- C'est bien les profs ça ! Rit Duo. Loufoques jusqu'au bout ! Et bien soit ! Faisons d'elle un petit soldat !

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup cette idée, mais puisque se sont les ordres ... Acquiessa Quatre.

- Notre prochaine mission importante étant dans un mois, c'est le temps que nous avons pour la former. Voilà ce que vous aurez à faire ...

Lyana lisait, allongée sur son lit, lorsque Quatre frappa à sa porte.

- Coucou ! Alors comme ça tu restes parmi nous !

- Oui. Vous avez reçu vos intructions ?

- Exact. Et vu que nous allons nous côtoyer un mois, on va pouvoir faire les présentations ! Aujourd'hui on mange tous au salon.

- Euh ... tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, ils ne sont pas méchants. Et puis, je serais là.

- Tu pourrais me les décrire avant qu'on descende?

- Et bien, tu reconnaîtras vite Duo, il sourit et il parle sans arrêt ! Ensuite il y a Trowa. C'est lui qui t'a ramenée dans ta chambre hier.

- Le garçon à la voix douce.

- Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler ainsi avant hier. Mais il faut dire qu'il parle rarement. Presque aussi peu qu'Heero. Et enfin, il y a Wufei. Celui qui t'a mise en colère. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Il ne voulait pas te blesser. Seulement voir ta réaction. C'est son caractère. La fièreté du clan des Dragons ... On y va ?

- D'accord, mais reste près de moi.

La prenant par la main, Quatre entraîna l'adolescente vers le salon. Là, Wufei lisait, installé dans un fauteuil. Non loin de lui, Heero consultait une liste, assit sur le canapé, jouant de sa main libre avec la tresse de Duo, allongé à ses côtés.

Ce dernier semblait partit dans une explication palpitante de son dernier rêve.

- J'étais dans une forêt, et puis soudain Wufei est apparu. Il était déguisé en chauve-souris, avec de grandes ailes en papier !

- Comment tu fais pour faire des rêves aussi débiles Maxwell ? Interroga le chinois sans lever les yeux de son livre.

- Ba, vaut mieux ça que des cauchemars ! Mais attends, j'ai pas encore raconté la fin ! Parce qu'ensuite, Heero aussi est arrivé. Lui il était habillé en lapin. Tu devrais essayer un jour tu sais, t'étais très chou comme ça !

Wufei soupira, mais Heero ne dit rien. Il s'était figé, appercevant Lyana et Quatre au pied de l'escalier. Se redressant vivement, Duo s'approcha d'eux, son éternel sourire aux lèvres, mais s'arrêta à deux bons mètres de la jeune fille.

Devant le regard intrigué de Quatre, il expliqua :

- Je préfère rester prudent. Je ne voudrais pas retenter l'expérience d'hier ! C'était marrant, mais ça fait mal aux fesses !

A ces mots, la jeune fille sourit.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne risques rien. Et je suis désolée pour hier. Je me suis laissée disons ... un peu emporter ...

- Ba, c'est oublié ! Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell; répondit-il, effaçant la distance entre eux et lui serrant vigoureusement la main.

- Enchantée. Je pense que tu connais déjà mon nom, mais appelle moi Lily !

Instinctivement, elle se sentait à l'aise avec l'américain. Heero et Wufei, eux, n'avaient pas bougé de leur place.

Trowa entra alors, avec un énorme plat de pâtes.

- A table !

- Des pâtes ! Super ! I love you Trowa ! S'exclama Duo, égal à lui-même.

- Moui ... n'exagérons rien ... Se tournant vers la jeune fille, il ajouta à son intention : Trowa Barton.

- Enchantée.

Autant Duo la faisait sourire, autant Trowa lui semblait mystérieux. Mais le souvenir de sa voix douce dont elle retrouvait l'intonation sous-jacente suffisait à la rassurer. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle faisait confiance à ce garçon aux yeux verts si graves.

Alors qu'ils prennaient place autour de la table, Lily observait les derniers membres du groupe. Heero arborait toujours le même calme froid et calculateur que la veille. Quand à ... Wufei - c'était son nom si ses souvenirs de ce que lui avait dit Quatre étaient bons - et bien Wufei l'intriguait. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis son arrivée dans la pièce, et la regardait, comme pour juger de ses capacités. Elle se sentait comme passée aux rayons X et détestait ça.

Aussi, elle soutint le regard du jeune chinois jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'interresse enfin à Duo, qui le secouait pour qu'il lui passe le ketchup.

La suite du repas se passa tranquillement, essentiellement ponctué par les questions de Duo et ses pitreries habituelles.

Mais malgré la bonne humeur du natté et les sourires de Quatre, Lyana se sentait encore comme une étrangère au milieu de ce groupe de soldats. Car malgré leur jeune âge, ils étaient bel et bien des soldats. Cela se ressentait plus fortement en les voyant ainsi tous ensemble. Chacun à sa manière, et formant une équipe soudée; elle le sentait.

La jeune fille aida ensuite Quatre à faire la vaisselle; puis, alors qu'elle allait remonter dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas les déranger plus longtemps, Duo lui proposa une partie d'échec. Il avait trouvé le jeu en farfouillant dans le grenier, et cherchait désespérement quelqu'un avec qui jouer. Lily accepta, et ils s'intallèrent à la table du salon.

Une demi-heure plus tard, deux petits coups secs retentirent sur la porte de bois. Wufei alla ouvrir, et Lyana vit entrer une femme portant un carton d'une main, et de l'autre une trousse de médecin. Instinctivement, elle recula.

La jeune femme remarqua son geste et se présenta.

- Je m'appelle Sally Po. Je suis médecin.

- Et moi je ne suis pas un sujet de laboratoire; grommela Lily.

- Je suis venue verifier ton état de santé et t'amener des vêtements.

- Et cet examen comprend une prise de sang je suppose ...

- En effet.

- Hn ! Pas sans mon accord qu'il disait ... sournois ce professeur J ...

Sally se mit à rire et l'entraîna vers le bureau pour examiner ses blessures.

Lily en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard en se frottant le bras; décidement, elle n'aimait pas les prises de sang; et entreprit d'ouvrir le carton posé sur le canapé. Elle s'attendait au pire, mais fut agréablement surprise.

Une robe d'été, des sandales, deux jeans, quelques t-shirts et pulls, des sous-vêtements, des tennis et une tenue de sport. Pas mal!

- J'ai utilisé les données de ton dossier médical pour les tailles. Normalement il y a tout ce qu'il te faut.

- Oui. Merci beaucoup !

- Vu l'état de ta blessure, encore trois jours de repos et tu pourras commencer ton entraînement. Mais fait quand même attention au début.

- Compris !


	8. Piano et confidences

**_Hello everybody !_**

**_Vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, mais j'essaye de faire au mieux. _**

**_Ce chapitre n'est pas très long, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !_**

**_Bonne lecture à tous, et n'oubliez pas les reviews._**

**_D'ailleurs, merci à tous ceux qui m'en on laissé pour le dernier chapitre. C'est vous qui me motivez pour continuer. Merci beaucoup._**

**_Mais laissons place à l'histoire ... Enjoy !_**

**Chapitre 8 : Piano et confidences**

Lyana avait promis de se reposer durant trois jours, mais plus le temps passait, et plus cela lui paraîssait difficile. Elle avait passé la première journée à lire et la deuxième à se promener autour de la maison; le tout parsemé de quelques parties d'échecs, souvent perdues. Duo et Quatre était de bons tacticiens !

Mais aujourd'hui, elle tournait en rond dans sa chambre tel un animal en cage. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose ! Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe l'esprit. A laisser ainsi vagabonder ses pensées, elles replongeaient trop souvent dans la mélancolie. Or maintenant elle avait un but. Une mission, bien qu'imposée, à mener à bien. Et il lui tardait de commencer.

C'est alors qu'elle se souvint du piano, abandonné dans un coin du salon.

Ouvrant doucement sa porte, elle réfléchie. Trowa faisait les courses, Wufei était partit courir, Duo et Quatre se promenaient et Heero était elle ne savait trop où. Personne ne savait jamais exactement ce qu'il faisait de toute façon.

Elle était donc seule dans la maison. Parfait !

Dévalant lestement l'escalier, elle s'assit devant l'instrument. Soufflant d'abord pour enlever la poussière, elle posa délicatement ses mains sur les touches et fit courir ses doigts le long du clavier. A part une noire, il était accordé.

Alors elle mit ses pieds sur les pédales, ferma les yeux, et les notes s'envolèrent, emplissant la vaste pièce au rythme d'une vieille chanson que sa mère jouait souvent. Emportée par la musique, elle se mit à chanter :

_Le ciel bleu sur nous peut s'éffondrer_

_Et la Terre peut bien s'écrouler_

_Peut m'importe, si tu m'aimes_

_Je me fou du monde entier_

_Tant que l'amour innondera mes matins_

_Tant que mon corps frémira sous le tien_

_Peut m'importe les problèmes _

_Mon amour puisque tu m'aimes_

_Si un jour la vie t'arrache à moi_

_Si tu meurs, que tu sois loin de moi_

_Peut m'importe, si tu m'aimes_

_Car moi je mourrai aussi_

_Nous aurons pour nous l'éternité_

_Dans le bleu de toute l'immensité_

_Dans le ciel, plus de problème_

_Mon amour crois-tu qu'on s'aime ?_

Soudain, elle sentit une présence et se retourna.

Quatre la regardait en souriant, appuyé à la porte de la cuisine.

- Ne t'arrêtes pas, c'est très beau !

- Mais ... mais comment es-tu entré ?

- La porte de derrière. Tu joues bien. Dommage que je n'ai pas mon violon.

- Alors toi aussi tu es musicien !

- Oui. Et Trowa aussi. Nous avons déjà joué ensemble. C'est un bon flutiste. Mais je ne connais pas cette chanson. Qu'est-ce c'est ?

- Elle s'appelle l'Hymne à l'amour. C'est une très vieille chanson que ma mère aimait beaucoup. Je pourrais te l'apprendre si tu as quelques notions de piano.

- Avec grand plaisir !

Un peu geinée tout de même d'avoir été surprise en train de chanter, Lyana préféra changer de sujet :

- Duo n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non. Il est partit retrouver Heero.

- Ils m'intriguent tous les deux. Ils semblent se comprendre à demi-mots et lorsqu'ils sont ensemble, quelque chose change dans leur regard.

Quatre sourit.

- C'est vrai. Les choses ont bien changées entre eux. Mais si tu veux des détails, adresses-toi à Duo. Après tout c'est leur vie privée. Mais il est tellement bavard que tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à obtenir une réponse !

- En parlant de Duo; je l'ai entendu à plusieurs reprises parler d'un certain Shinigami. Qui est-ce ?

- Duo se surnomme lui-même ainsi. Shinigami est le Dieu de la mort. Il a été entrainé pour devenir l'Assassin parfait.

La jeune fille prit alors conscience d'une chose que le jeune âge des pilotes avait éloigné de son esprit :

- Quatre ... tu as déjà tué quelqu'un ?

- A mon grand regret oui. Les batailles font toujours des victimes. Et nous sommes avant tout des soldats ...

- Non ! Vous êtes avant tout des êtres humains ! Plus des enfants, et pourtant pas encore des adultes, mais des hommes quand même.

- Merci.

Surprise, Lily resta muette quelques instants.

- Pourquoi ?

- Merci de croire en nous alors que tu nous connais à peine. Merci de nous considérer avant tout comme des personnes. Si peu de gens le font ... Pour la plupart d'entre eux nous ne sommes que de formidables armes de guerre.

Tout en disant ses mots, il saisit la main de l'adolescente, qu'il serra dans les siennes.

C'est ce moment précis que choisit Duo pour débouler dans le salon, Heero à sa suite, les tirant de leurs pensées. Leurs mains se séparèrent, mais pas assez vite pour échapper au regard attentif de l'américain. Malgré tout, il se contenta de sourire tendrement et de se précipiter vers Lyana, toujours assise près du piano.

- Tu sais jouer ? Tu veux bien m'apprendre un morceau ?

- Bien sûr ! Mais cela va necessiter quelque chose d'important.

- A bon ? Quoi ?

- Que tu te taises pour écouter mes explications et le son du piano !

- Ah non, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

Devant sa mine boudeuse, Lily et Quatre éclatèrent de rire. Heero, lui, c'était assis sur le canapé et observait la scène d'un oeil amusé.


	9. Et c'est partit !

_Voilà un nouveau ptit chapitre pour me faire pardonner de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**Chapitre 9 : Et c'est partit !**

Le lendemain matin, Lyana fut tirée de son sommeil par un Duo au meilleur de sa forme :

- Debout là-dedans !

- Mmmzwzssmmm ...

- Allez la belle aux bois dormant ! Il est 7h.

- Quoi ! Mais c'est pas une heure pour se lever ça !

- Pourtant il va falloir que tu t'y habitue. Tu vas avoir des journées très chargées à partir d'aujourd'hui ! Et puis, c'est l'heure idéale pour courir. Ensuite, il fera trop chaud. Tu as 30 minutes pour te préparer. Ne manges pas trop, on prendra notre vrai p'tit dej en revenant. Juste de quoi tenir le coup une heure. Je t'attendrais dans le jardin.

Continuant à grogner, Lily se mit néanmoins debout et entreprit de s'habiller. Débardeur blanc, pantalon de sport, tennis.

Elle fini par une queue de cheval haute et partit retrouver Duo, sans oublier de prendre une barre de céréales dans la cuisine en passant.

La maison était silencieuse. Les autres devaient encore dormir.

Devant la maison, Duo l'attendait, allongé dans l'herbe. Il avait remplacé ses vêtements de prêtre qui intriguaient tant la jeune fille par un short et un tee-shirt noir.

Se redressant d'un bond, il lui sourit et expliqua :

- Chacun d'entre nous t'enseignera une partie de notre entraînement. Ne t'attends pas à des miracles. Ce n'est pas en un mois que tu pourras aquérir notre niveau, mais je pense que tu peux arriver à quelque chose d'interessant. Ton programme de la journée : 2h avec moi, puis 2h avec Trowa. Le repas, 1h avec Heero, 2h avec Quatre et 1h avec Wufei.

- Compris.

- Avec moi, ce sera footing tous les matins, avec un p'tit quelque chose en plus, mais je garde la surprise ... Vu que tu n'es pas tout à fait rétablie, ce matin on se contentera d'une petite demi-heure. Prête ?

- Euuu ... on va dire que oui ...

Aussitôt dit, l'américain s'élanca vers les bois, sa natte suivant le mouvement.

Laissant ses pieds courir seuls, Lyana observait le dos de Duo.

Il se mettait à son ryhme, ralentissant sa course, elle le voyait. toujours quelques mètres devant, mais jamais plus.

Comme pour l'inciter à le ratrapper, lui et sa tresse envoutante. Oui, plus elle la regardait, et plus la jeune fille la trouvait ensorcelante. Tel un reptile ondulant au son de la flute du charmeur de serpents. Drôle d'impression ...

La demi-heure passée, Lily s'écroula sur la pelouse, sous le regard amusé de Duo. Ce dernier semblait à peine essoufflé.

- Pourquoi t'es pas fatigué toi ? T'as bien courru pourtant ! T'es tout de même pas Superman !

- Non, mais j'ai l'habitude de courir une heure tous les jours.

- Pfff ... je sens que je vais en baver ce mois-çi ...

Le rire du jeune homme retentit dans le jardin.

- Et tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines ! Tu n'as pas oublié ma surprise ?

- Non, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- On va faire un jeu. Je suis sûr que tu y as déjà joué. C'est cache-cache.

- Cache-cache ?

- Cache-cache. Dépêches-toi, tu as 2 minutes.

- Mais ça sert à rien !

- Plus que 1 minute 55.

Abandonnant les questions, Lily détala dans les bois.

Jouer à cache-cache ... Elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce que ça pouvait lui apporter. Mais bon, après tout, pourquoi pas.

Elle n'était pas cachée depuis 5 minutes qu'un craquement de branche la fit sursauter.

Elle se retourna pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec l'américain, tout sourire, et tenant une branche dans ses mains, qu'il venait apparemment de casser pour signaler sa présence.

- Trouvée !

- Mais ... comment tu as fait ! Et puis je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver !

- Rapidité, discression, écoute, observation.

- Waou !

- Merci. Mais tu as du travail ...

- J'ai été si nulle que ça ?

- Tu as fait beaucoup de bruit pour rien, et laissé des branches cassées sur ton passage. Avec ça, aucune difficulté pour te retrouver ! Et si moi je le peux, tes ennemis le pourront aussi.

- Oh ...

- Fais plus attention où tu marches. Anticipes tes mouvements, et surtout, écoute. Ecoute la forêt, tous les bruits qui la composent pour pouvoir discerner ceux qui lui sont étrangers.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

- Mise en pratique. Fermes les yeux.

Lily s'executa.

- Bien. Maintenant concentres-toi. Qu'est-ce que tu entends ?

- Les oiseaux, le vent dans les feuilles ...

- C'est tout ?

- Non ... des grenouilles. Il doit y avoir une mare pas loin d'ici.

- Parfait. Maintenant, tu vas compter jusqu'à 10.

- Et après ?

- Après ... retrouves-moi ! Murmura-t-il a son oreille.

La jeune fille tenta d'entendre la direction dans laquelle il partait, mais elle eut beau se concentrer, Duo semblait s'être envolé.

Les 10 secondes passées, elle ouvrit les yeux. Plus un signe du natté.

Se rappellant ses conseils, elle observa le sol, les arbres, écouta, mais peine perdue.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle abandonna et s'assit au pied d'un arbre.

D'un bond souple, Duo descendit de l'arbre et se retrouva auprès d'elle.

- Alors, tu laisses déjà tomber?

- Mais ... comment ! ...

- Des années de pratique ! C'est ça la classe !

Souriant, il aida la jeune fille a se relever et ils regagnèrent la maison en discutant.

- Dernière chose avant que je te laisses tranquille pour la journée. As-tu déjà crocheté une serrure ?

- Non, j'ai plutôt l'habitude d'utiliser les clés. Mais chacun son style !

- Voyons voir comment tu te débrouilles alors ...

Une heure, une douche, et un bon petit-déjeuner plus tard, Lyana rejoignit Trowa dans le salon. S'avançant vers l'entrée, ce dernier ouvrit une porte que la jeune fille avait prise jusque là pour un placard.

Mais derrière, un escalier en ciment descendait vers le sous-sol.

Suivant le jeune homme, Lyana arriva dans une salle immense aux murs blancs. Une salle d'entraînement.

- Bien. Commença-t-il, la tirant de sa contemplation.

- Par quoi on démarre ?

- As-tu déjà fait du cirque ?

- Euh, non. Seulement de la gymnastique et un peu d'équitation.

- Ca aidera quand même. Nous allons tout d'abord faire des exercices d'équilibre. Tu vois la poutre là-bas ?

- Oui. J'ai déjà fait ça.

- Parfait. Une fois que tu sera vraiment à l'aise dessus, on passera au fil.

- Marcher sur un fil !

- Exactement. C'est un très bon exercice.

- Bon, et bien, c'est partit !

Après avoir enlevé ses chaussures, la jeune fille se hissa sur la poutre. Elle avait apprit à marcher et même faire la roue sur une poutre à peu près semblable. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se souvenir et remettre tout ça en pratique.

Une demi-heure lui suffit pour retrouver ses repères et ses sensations.

Satisfait, Trowa la fit essayer sur le fil. Mais là, c'etait tout autre chose ...

- Je n'y arrive pas ! Comment peut-on marcher sur un fil ! C'est trop fin !

- Reste concentrée. La clé c'est le centre de gravité. Pour pouvoir garder l'équilibre, tu dois sans cesse contrôler ton axe, sur quel endroit de ton corps repose ton poids et jouer avec. Une fois que tu auras appris à maîtriser ton centre de gravité, tu y arriveras. Mais ça ira pour cette fois. On va passer à un autre exercice. Il n'est pas très physique, mais demande beaucoup de concentration.

S'approchant, il lui noua un bandeau sur les yeux.

- Super, après cache-cache, voilà qu'on joue à colin-maillard ! Ironisa la jeune fille.

- Pardon ?

- Oh, rien ! Je fais quoi maintenant ?

- Lors d'une mission, il peut arriver que tu ais à te déplacer dans une pièce sans lumière, et même que tu te fasses capturer. Dans ce cas, il faut laisser tes autres sens prendre le relais. Tu dois pouvoir te repérer, te souvenir afin de savoir revenir sur tes pas. Tu dois arriver à voir ton environnement autrement que par tes yeux.

- Bien ! Essayons. Concrêtement, je fais quoi ?

- Tout d'abord, traverses la salle sans faire de bruit ni heurter d'objets. Une fois que tu auras réussi, je te ferais faire un trajet qu'il te faudra refaire en sens inverse.

- Et bien ! On n'aura pas trop d'un mois ... Soupira Lily; sans pour autant perdre son sourire et sa motivation.

Une fois dans le noir, elle tenta de s'orienter. Le français était à nouveau silencieux, mais elle sentait sa présence. Elle avait remarqué qu'il aimait le silence. Pas un silence de tension et de non-dits; au contraire; un silence reposant et sécurisant. Du moins c'était l'impression qu'il lui donnait.

C'est pourquoi même dans l'obscurité elle était confiante.

Se déplacer les yeux bandés s'avéra cependant plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait. Il fallait totalement changer de repères et faire travailler sa mémoire. Il fallait imaginer ce que l'on ne pouvait voir.

Elle récolta quelques bleus, mais finalement réussi à traverser la salle.

Trowa lui retira le bandeau et l'entraîna un peu plus loin.

- Dernière chose que tu apprendras avec moi : le tir.

- Hors de question ! Je ne veux pas me servir d'une arme à feu.

- Pourtant ça fait partie de ton entraînement ...

- Non non ! Je refuse ! Répéta-t-elle en reculant.

Alors que le jeune homme allait répliquer, elle fit demi-tour et remonta en courant les escaliers.

Ne voulant pas affronter les questions, elle préféra sortir, et s'éloigna de la maison.

Elle ne voulais pas d'arme. Elle ne voulais pas apprendre à tuer. Non ! Il n'en avait jamais été question dans sa mission. Il sagissait seulement d'infiltration et de récupération de données. Jamais il n'avait parlé de tuer.

En fait, elle n'y avait tout simplement pas pensé ...

Lily fini par s'assoir au pied d'un chêne, et réfléchit sérieusement à la mission qu'elle avait acceptée.

Il sagissait d'infiltration. Ils ne devaient théoriquement pas lui faire de mal, sauf imprévu . Elle pouvait être découverte, ou ils pouvaient tout simplement se lasser.

Et à ce moment là, quel serait le meilleur moyen de défence ?

Elle refusait l'idée de tuer qui que ce soit, mais y serait peut-être obligée ...

Posant la tête sur ses genoux, Lyana se dit qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû accepter.

Pourtant ... l'image de ses parents refit surface ...

Elle se devait de faire quelque chose. Pour eux.

Mais elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir choisit la bonne option.

Alors elle se promit qu'une fois la mission terminée, sous un autre nom s'il le fallait pour échapper à OZ, elle reprendrait les actions de ses parents.

Forte de ce nouveau but, la jeune fille reprit le chemin de la maison. Il était l'heure de manger.


	10. Entraînement, encore

Bonjour !

Je sais, je n'ai pas écrit depuis maintenant plusieurs années, mais l'inspiration est revenue subitement, alors profitons-en !

**Chapitre 10 : Entraînement, encore**

A peine entrée, elle sût que Trowa avait informé ses coéquipiers de son comportement.

Pourtant, aucune question ne vint, et le repas se passa dans le calme.

Quatre se contentait de la regarder à la dérobée, se remémorant la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir tous les cinq. _" Elle est trop fragile pour faire un soldat " _avait rétorqué Wufei. Mais le jeune arabe n'était pas d'accord. Lily était forte. Seulement, la guerre n'était pas son univers. Et au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas que ça le devienne. Mais après tout, elle avait accepté. J le leur avait assuré.

Alors ils suivraient les ordres ...

Lyana appréhendait l'heure qu'elle devait passer avec Heero.

Pas qu'il lui faisait peur, pas du tout.

Seulement, il restait si distant avec elle que cela la mettait mal à l'aise.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau, il l'invita à approcher d'un mouvement de tête. Puis, prenant enfin la parole, il lui expliqua qu'il l'initierait à l'informatique.

Etant assez inexpérimentée dans ce domaine, la jeune fille ne fit aucun commentaire, et se contenta d'écouter.

Finalement, Heero s'avéra être un bon professeur.

Précis et concis, ses explications étaient toujours claires et la jeune fille n'eut pas trop de mal à les exécuter.

Elle comprenait vite, et cela semblait lui plaire. Ici, il était dans son élément et sembla peu à peu oublier le caractère imposé de la séance pour simplement faire partager ses connaissances à la jeune fille.

Un dialogue; certes purement professionnel, mais un dialogue quand même; se mit en place entre eux.

L'heure passa vite, et Lily se retrouva à frapper à la porte de la chambre de Quatre.

Ce dernier la fit entrer et assoir en tailleur sur le tapis, en face de lui.

Observant la pièce, elle nota qu'elle était similaire à sa propre chambre, quoiqu'un peu plus grande et contenait très peu d'objets personnels.

Mais après tout, c'était logique. Cette maison n'était qu'une planque. Ils devaient pouvoir partir vite et sans laisser de traces.

Seuls quelques livres et un cadre ornaient l'étagère au-dessus du bureau.

- Ce sont mes sœurs. Lui dit Quatre, voyant son regard posé sur la photographie.

- Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre.

- Oui, très bien. Mais ça fait un moment que je ne les aie pas vues.

- Tu as de la chance. Moi je suis fille unique. Et maintenant que mes parents sont morts, à part mon oncle, je n'ai plus personne. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, le soir où vous êtes venus chez moi, qu'est-il arrivé à mon oncle ?

- Je ... je crois qu'il était encore dans la maison lorsqu'elle a explosé ...

Lyana serra les dents. Certes, elle n'aimait pas spécialement son oncle, mais à présent elle se retrouvait totalement seule. Sans famille et sans maison.

Où irait-elle une fois toute cette histoire finie ?

Elle avait bien quelques amis, cependant, avec le mandat de recherche lancé par Romfeller à son sujet, leurs familles ne verraient sûrement pas d'un très bon œil leurs retrouvailles.

En ces temps de guerre, c'était chacun ses ennuis ...

Chassant la tristesse qui la gagnait, la jeune fille revint à l'instant présent. Quatre la regardait et elle eut l'impression qu'il savait exactement à quoi elle pensait.

Comme pour confirmer cette sensation, il murmura :

- Pourquoi es-tu si triste ?

- Suis-je si transparente ?

- Pour moi oui. Mais il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas encore à mon sujet.

Intriguée, la jeune fille fixa les yeux bleus qui lui faisaient face.

- En effet, je suis comme toi.

- Orphelin ? Mais tes sœurs …

- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Moi aussi je suis un newtype.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est un newtype ?

- Quelqu'un qui a des dons particuliers. Comme toi … et moi.

- Quoi ! Tu peux faire la même chose que moi et tu ne me l'as pas dit !

- Pas exactement. J'ai lu les rapports des médecins qui t'ont examinée ces derniers mois. Toi tu peux créer une sorte de champ de force autour de toi qui te protège et te permet de déplacer des objets. Moi, je suis un empathe. Je ressens les sentiments des autres s'ils sont suffisamment proches.

- Ca doit être perturbant ...

- Assez oui. Mais je suis habitué maintenant. Je le maîtrise mieux. Et c'est ce que je vais essayer de faire avec toi. T'aider à contrôler ce don.

- Je veux bien, mais je ne sais même pas comment le déclencher, alors le contrôler ...

- Ce don est lié à tes émotions. Je t'ai déjà vu l'utiliser. Pour l'instant, il ne se déclenche que lorsque tu laisses s'échapper des émotions violentes, comme la colère, la peur. La première étape va donc être d'arriver à le déclencher quand tu le souhaites.

- D'accord. Comment je fais ?

- Concentres-toi. Et essaye de faire bouger ça. Répondit le jeune homme en déposant une orange par terre entre eux.

Lyana ferma les yeux, respira profondément ... mais rien ne se passa. Et 10 minutes plus tard, il ne s'était toujours rien passé. La jeune fille commençait à s'impatienter.

- Ca ne marche pas !

- Concentres-toi.

- Mais je ne fais que ça me concentrer !

- Et bien recommence.

- Mais ça ne marche pas ! S'écria-t-elle, en colère, lançant un regard noir au stupide fruit toujours posé devant elle. Il ne veut pas bouger cet abruti ! Continua-t-elle, énervée.

Mais à peine disait-elle cela que l'orange roula sous le lit, comme si quelqu'un avait donné un coup de pied dedans.

- Tu vois, ça a marché ! S'exclama Quatre en souriant.

- Tu veux dire que tu as fait exprès de me mettre en colère ?

- Oui. Vu que tu n'y arrivais pas, je me suis dit que c'était la meilleure solution pour commencer.

- Sale petit sournois ! Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Répliqua Lily, tendant la main vers le lit. L'orange revint dans sa direction et elle la jeta sur le garçon qui riait.

- Bon, maintenant que tu as la sensation, essaye de la retrouver sans avoir besoin de t'énerver. Il faut que tu la libère.

Au bout de 2 heures, Lyana parvenait à faire bouger l'orange pratiquement à chaque fois, mais ne contrôlait toujours ni la force ni la trajectoire de ses mouvements. Elle s'écroula les bras en croix sur le tapis.

- J'en peux plus ! Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi fatiguant ...

- Et encore, ce n'est que le début ! Je te conseille d'aller te reposer avant d'aller voir Wufei.

Suivant le conseil de Quatre, Lily descendit prendre un verre de jus de fruit et une pomme puis s'installa dans le jardin. Il était 5h, et elle avait mal à la tête. Pourtant, elle était contente de sa journée. Avec l'aide des garçons, elle se sentait capable de quelque chose. Elle se sentait plus sûre d'elle.

Perdue dans ses pensées, bercée par le soleil, elle ne vit pas le temps passer. C'est l'ombre de Wufei, penché au dessus d'elle, qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

- Il est 6h. C'est l'heure de ton entraînement.

- Oh ! Désolée ! Je n'avais pas vu l'heure !

- On va rester dans le jardin. Avant de commencer, je voudrais que ce soit clair entre nous. J'étais et je suis toujours contre le fait de t'entraîner. La guerre n'est pas une affaire de femmes. Particulièrement une femme aussi fragile et naïve que toi.

Lyana n'avait rien dit. Elle s'était contentée d'écouter, les sourcils froncés, la tirade du chinois. Puis elle s'était levée et avait tourné les talons. Mais tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, une des premières phrases de Quatre à propos de Wufei lui revint en mémoire : « _Il ne voulait pas te blesser. Seulement voir ta réaction. C'est son caractère._ »

Alors elle s'arrêta et se retourna. Wufei n'avait pas bougé, et la regardait, les bras croisés. Elle n'allait pas lui donner raison. Elle allait lui dire ce qu'elle pensait, et pas plus tard que tout de suite !

- Tu as raison. La guerre n'est pas une affaire de femmes. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi elle serait plus une affaire d'hommes. La guerre n'est qu'une gigantesque erreur. Et JE NE SUIS PAS FAIBLE ! Fini-t-elle en hurlant.

Wufei sourit et répondit :

- Regardes toi! C'est exactement ce que je disais. Tu te laisses contrôler par tes émotions. Regarde dans quel état une simple phrase t'a mise. La voilà ta faiblesse. Et tu es si naïve ! Tu ne veux pas te servir d'une arme à feu ?

- Non ! Il est hors de question que je tue quelqu'un.

- Pourtant, tu as perdu des êtres chers dans cette guerre. Je pensais que tu avais compris. Si tu t'engages dans cette voie, tu n'auras pas le choix ! Tes adversaires seront sans pitié ! Que tu n'ai que 16 ans ou que tu ne veuilles pas les tuer, ils n'en auront rien à faire. Eux tireront sans hésiter. Que feras-tu à ce moment là ? Que feras-tu quand il te faudra choisir entre eux et toi ?

- J'utiliserai ma télékinésie. J'utiliserai ce que m'auront appris Duo, Quatre et Trowa. Et ce que tu m'auras appris toi, du moins si tu as l'intention de le faire. Je trouverais une solution !

- Et s'il n'y en a aucune ?

- Je préfère ne pas l'envisager ...

- Pourtant il le faut. Car la situation risque fort de se présenter si tu acceptes de participer à une mission.

- Si il n'y a plus aucune autre solution ... alors je le ferais ... je crois que je tirerais. Mais je reste convaincue de pouvoir l'éviter dans la plupart des cas. Voilà, tu es content ? Tu as entendu ce que tu voulais ? Oui, je suis une fille ! Non, je n'ai pas beaucoup de forces ! Et oui, je ferais tout mon possible pour n'avoir à tuer personne ! Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Maintenant ? Nous allons commencer l'entraînement.

Complètement désorientée, Lyana se contenta de suivre les instructions du chinois. Le Tai-chi était relaxant et lui permis de réfléchir à sa conversation avec Wufei. Que cherchait-il ? A la provoquer ? Si c'était le cas, il avait réussit !

- Ca sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Fini par dire le chinois. Quand tu seras totalement remise de tes blessures, on fera en plus du corps à corps. J'espère que tu n'as pas peur de te casser un ongle ...

Lily allait répondre, mais elle se retint. L'entraînement l'avait détendue. Elle n'allait pas se remettre en colère pour si peu ! Alors elle se contenta de sourire à Wufei, qui repartait déjà vers la maison. Quel garçon étrange !

Oui, ils étaient tous un peu étranges ... pourtant, elle en était sûre, elle se sentirait bien avec eux.


	11. Soirées

**Chapitre 11****: Soirées**

Après le diner, Lyana entraîna Quatre près du piano et lui demanda :

- Pourquoi Wufei ne m'aime pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Lily ? Le jeune arabe craignait que son ami n'ai exprimé à la jeune fille son peu d'enthousiasme à la voir devenir un soldat. Pourtant, cela lui ressemblerait assez ...

- Il me prend pour une incapable ! Il m'a dit que j'étais fragile et naïve, et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de m'entraîner !

Quatre sourit.

- Et qu'à tu fais ?

- Ma première réaction a été de partir, mais finalement, j'ai fais demi-tour et je lui ai dis ce que je pensais ! Je n'allais pas non plus me laisser faire sans réagir !

- Et ensuite ?

- Il m'a reproché d'être trop émotive, que je n'aurais pas dû me mettre dans cet état pour une simple phrase ! Ce qu'il peu être énervant !

Quatre continua à sourire et répondit :

- Tu as bien fait. Je suppose qu'après ta réponse, il a commencé l'entraînement, sans te donner plus d'explications ... Si tu étais partie, il aurait refusé de t'entraîner. Il voulait voir ce que tu valais, si tu savais ce que tu faisais. Il est comme ça Wufei. Et sûr ce point, je serais assez d'accord avec lui. Es-tu sûre de ce que tu fais Lily ? Notre façon de vivre et nos missions sont difficiles ... es-tu sûre de vouloir cette vie ?

- Ne t'en fais pas Quatre. Je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir un soldat comme vous. J'en serrais bien incapable ! Si je dois effectuer des missions, ce ne sera pas grand chose. C'est pourquoi les bases seront suffisantes. Pour ce qui est de ma vie, j'aimerai poursuivre l'action de mes parents. Je ne sais pas encore vraiment comment, mais ça viendra !

- Alors je suis rassuré. La guerre n'est pas ton univers Lily. Il y a bien trop de bonté et de douceur en toi pour cela ...

La jeune fille rougit et sourit à Quatre avant de s'assoir devant le piano.

- Tu voulais que je t'apprenne l'Hymne à l'Amour ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai !

- Alors assieds-toi et regarde bien ...

Un peu plus loin dans le salon, Duo les regardait en souriant. Il se pencha vers Heero, assis sur le canapé, et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Je crois que Quatre aime bien notre petite souris !

Heero s'autorisa un sourire et demanda :

- Je pense aussi. Mais pourquoi l'appelles-tu « petite souris » ?

- Parce qu'elle est arrivée ici en passagère clandestine, et que finalement, petit à petit, elle a fait son nid ! Je ne pense pas que l'on pourra un jour considérer qu'elle fait réellement partie de notre groupe, vu qu'elle n'est pas pilote de Gundam, mais à mon avis elle saura se trouver une place autrement ...

- Je dirais même qu'elle a déjà réussi ! En tout cas, pour ce qui est de Quatre ...

Duo fit le tour du canapé pour s'affaler dans sa position favorite : allongé de tout son long, la tête contre la jambe d'Heero. Une fois installé, il ferma les yeux, et se laissa bercer par les notes hésitantes du piano.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que son entraînement avec les pilotes avait commencé, et Lyana se plaisait de plus en plus parmi eux. En effet, derrière les soldats, elle apercevait les hommes. Avec leurs défauts, leurs faiblesses, leur tempérament. Toutes ces petites choses qui font que l'on est soi, et que l'on enfoui au plus profond de son esprit sur un champ de bataille. Et la jeune fille aimait ce qu'elle découvrait.

Les premiers soirs, elle n'avait pas osé rester avec eux, préférant les laisser tranquilles et encore mal à l'aise en leur présence à tous. Ils formaient un groupe, ils étaient amis, et elle avait l'impression de s'immiscer dans leur intimité.

Puis, le troisième soir, elle s'était discrètement installée dans un fauteuil un peu à l'écart pour lire et les garçons l'avaient naturellement intégrée à leur conversation. Quatre et Trowa parlaient musique, Heero avait accepté une partie d'échec contre Duo tandis que Wufei lisait.

- J'aime beaucoup les compositeurs classiques de la période Romantique, comme Berlioz et Tchaïkovski expliquait Quatre.

- Pourrais-tu m'en jouer un extrait ? Je pense les connaître mais mon professeur au cirque ne s'embarrassait pas des noms des compositeurs il m'apprenait simplement à reproduire leurs airs. Répondit Trowa.

- Et bien, je ne suis pas très doué au piano, peut-être que Lily pourrait le faire pour moi. Lily ? Connais-tu des œuvres de la période Romantique ?

- Bien sûr ! Je l'ai étudiée l'an dernier avec mon professeur. Qu'aimerais-tu entendre ? Beethoven, Chopin, Rossini ?

- Oh ! Beethoven ! La lettre à Elise est un grand classique, tu dois la connaître Trowa.

- C'est partit !

La jeune fille posa son livre sur la table et s'installa au piano. Tandis qu'elle jouait, Duo et Heero, jusque là concentrés sur leur partie, s'étaient arrêtés pour écouter. Wufei, lui, n'avait pas posé son livre, mais bizarrement n'en tournait plus les pages.

« La musique adoucit les mœurs » dit-on. Lyana mis une image sur ce dicton en regardant ses compagnons plongés dans leurs pensées, transportés ailleurs, les traits plus doux, comme apaisés. Elle se promit alors de jouer tous les soirs, pour leur faire oublier le temps d'un morceau, leurs ennuis, la guerre et leurs lourdes responsabilités.


	12. détente

**Chapitre 12****: Détente**

Le dimanche matin, c'est avec bonheur que Lyana se réveilla à 9h. Le footing aux aurores, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc … Etant exemptée d'entraînement pour la journée elle enfila la robe d'été et les sandales apportées par Sally et descendit déjeuner.

Elle ne s'étonna pas de ne trouver que Quatre dans la cuisine. Wufei méditait sûrement dans le jardin et Heero était probablement déjà devant son ordinateur. Trowa lisait dans sa chambre, elle l'avait vu en passant, et Duo dormait encore. Elle avait remarqué le week-end précédent qu'il n'émergeait pas avant 10h. Contraste étonnant avec la semaine d'ailleurs ...

- Bonjour Lily ! Le thé est encore chaud si tu en veux.

- Merci Quatre. Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

- Un peu de mécanique avec Duo. Il nous reste des réparations à effectuer.

Les garçons ne lui parlaient jamais de leurs missions ou de leurs gundams alors elle ne posa pas plus de questions. Elle prit sa tasse de thé et partit explorer la bibliothèque du salon.

Après avoir parcouru les ouvrages des yeux, la curiosité la poussa à ouvrir le secrétaire, juste à côté. Sous le papier à lettre fané et les enveloppes jaunies, elle trouva un grand carnet à dessin inutilisé et en bon état.

Elle fouilla alors à la recherche d'un crayon à papier et d'une gomme puis sortit dans le jardin, le cahier sous le bras.

Assise près de l'étang, elle dessinait un papillon lorsqu'elle aperçu Wufei qui s'entraînait au sabre. Abandonnant l'animal elle se concentra sur le jeune homme, s'attachant à retranscrire la souplesse de ses mouvements et la précision de sa lame. Puis, contente d'elle, elle retourna vers la maison, bien décidée à croquer le reste de la bande, de préférence à leur insu. C'était toujours comme ça qu'on captait l'essence, l'originalité des gens. Et en plus, ils voulaient tellement rester anonymes qu'ils risquaient de dire non !

L'après-midi, elle alla se promener dans la forêt avec Quatre. C'était vraiment avec lui qu'elle se sentait le plus à l'aise. Peut-être grâce à son empathie, il savait toujours la mettre en confiance. Et il était celui qui ressemblait le plus aux personnes qu'elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer. Bien qu'il ne lui en ai rien dit, elle sentait dans ses gestes et ses paroles les marques d'une éducation raffinée. Elle ressentait la même chose chez Wufei, mais lui, hors de question de l'approcher ! A chaque fois, elle se sentait jugée et maladroite.

Finalement, la jeune fille termina sa journée de repos en leur faisant la cuisine. Elle n'était pas très douée mais sa nourrice lui avait appris quelques recettes qui changeraient des pâtes ou des pizzas. Mettez cinq adolescents de 15 ans dans une maison, vous n'y trouverez pas beaucoup de légumes !

Duo fit la grimace en voyant le plat de haricots verts et la salade de tomates mais fini par avouer que c'était mangeable. Lyana décida donc que pour leur santé à tous, elle s'occuperait des repas le plus souvent possible.


	13. progression

**Chapitre****13****: Progression**

Après trois semaines d'entraînement, Lyana était contente d'elle. Bien sûr, elle était loin d'égaler les pilotes mais elle pouvait désormais se repérer dans le noir, craquer le mot de passe d'un ordinateur, crocheter une serrure classique et même se défendre au corps à corps face à un agresseur. Les garçons étaient de bons professeurs et même Wufei ne se moquait plus d'elle depuis qu'elle avait réussit à le mettre à terre (bon, par surprise, c'est vrai, mais quand même !).

Quatre l'avait aidé à faire son deuil afin d'apaiser ses émotions et elle pouvait maintenant déplacer des objets volontairement. Pour cela, après plusieurs jours d'entraînements infructueux, il lui avait proposé d'écrire une lettre ou une chanson pour se libérer de sa tristesse et de sa colère.

- Il y a trop de choses qui se bousculent dans ton esprit. Tant que tu n'auras pas fait la paix avec toi-même, ça ne marchera pas.

- Je suis désolée, je n'arrive pas à sortir ces pensées de ma tête. Et je ne peux pas les formuler.

- Pourtant j'en ai eu un aperçu lors de ton interrogatoire. Je ne m'attendais pas à tant de colère et de douleur je n'ai pas pu les repousser.

- Oh … Je … Pardon.

- Si tu ne te sens pas prête à en parler avec moi, ou quelqu'un d'autre, écris le, chante le. Quand tu es au piano je te sens plus joyeuse, plus sereine. Libère toutes ces pensées ou elles vont te rendre folle. Essaye, tu n'as rien à y perdre.

- D'accord. C'est une bonne idée.

La jeune fille avait passé le reste de l'après-midi seule près du piano, Quatre ayant expliqué à ses amis la raison de cet isolement. Ils n'avaient rien dit, mais ils avaient compris. Ils avaient tous perdu quelqu'un pendant cette guerre et ils connaissaient l'importance du deuil.

Après plusieurs heures de réflexion, Lyana alla frapper à la porte de Quatre.

- J'ai terminé. Est-ce que tu veux bien venir l'écouter ?

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Oui. J'allais la jouer seule et puis je me suis rendu compte qu'une chanson, c'était fait pour être écouté, alors j'aimerai que tu sois là. J'ai juste besoin que quelqu'un soit là.

Quatre hocha la tête et la suivit dans le salon. En arrivant au pied de l'escalier, il remarqua la lumière filtrant sous la porte de la chambre d'Heero et Duo. Ils allaient entendre le piano mais il ne se faisait pas de soucis. Ils savaient être discrets et il en discuterait ensuite avec Duo si besoin.

S'installant confortablement dans un fauteuil, assez près pour qu'elle sente sa présence mais assez loin pour qu'elle ne se sente pas gênée, le garçon attendit. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, elle commença, la voix tremblante:

_Oh, you can hear me cry  
See my dreams all die  
From where I'm standing  
On my own.  
It's so quiet here  
And I feel so cold  
This house no longer  
Feels like home._

Oh, when you told me you'd leave  
I felt like I couldn't breathe  
My aching body fell to the floor  
Then I called you in the home  
You said that I wasn't alone  
You should've known better  
Now it hurts much more.

You caused my heart to bleed and  
You still owe me a reason  
I can't figure out why...  
Why I'm alone and freezing  
While you're in heaven with him

_I'm just left alone to cry._

_Oh, you can hear me cry  
See my dreams all die  
From where I'm standing  
On my own.  
It's so quiet here  
And I feel so cold  
This house no longer  
Feels like home._

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, aucun d'eux ne parla durant de longues minutes. Quatre sentit la colère s'apaiser en elle et quand la jeune fille se mit à pleurer il la prit dans ses bras et la berça jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'Heero et Duo étaient sortis de leur chambre, discutant avec Quatre de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

Cela les avait encore rapprochés et Lyana passait le plus clair de son temps libre avec le jeune arabe, à jouer du piano, lire ou se promener.

Mais celui avec qui elle s'amusait le plus lors de ses leçons restait incontestablement Duo. En effet, une fois que Lyana avait réussi à se cacher correctement dans la forêt, il avait décidé de corser l'exercice et de s'amuser un peu.

- Bravo ! Il m'a fallu un quart d'heure pour te trouver cette fois. Tu as bien progressé !

- Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à te trouver …

- Que veux-tu, n'est pas Shinigami qui veut !

La jeune fille sourit mais ne dit rien. Ce nom la faisait frissonner malgré elle, lui rappelant la violence dont était capable cet adolescent au sourire joyeux.

- Maintenant on va pouvoir s'amuser un peu ! Reprit-il. Tu vas réaliser des missions pour moi.

- Si tu me demandes de t'apporter le petit-déjeuner au lit tu peux toujours courir !

- Non, je préfère demander ça à quelqu'un d'autre répondit-il, malicieux. Tu vas devoir me ramener des objets.

- Quoi ! Tu me demande de voler tes amis! Je refuse, ça ne se fait pas !

- Quelquefois, tu n'as pas le choix, crois-moi. Quand tu as faim, tu oublies la morale et les beaux discours.

- Ca t'est déjà arrivé ? Murmura-t-elle, consciente que la question était très personnelle.

- Oui, j'ai grandi dans la rue avant d'être recueillit par un orphelinat.

- Et ensuite tu as été adopté ?

- Non, des soldats ont tout détruit et tué le prêtre qui s'occupait de nous.

- Oh mon dieu ! Je suis désolée.

- Pourquoi, ce n'est pas ta faute.

- C'est pour ça que tu es devenu pilote ? Et que tu portes ces vêtements ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais sourit tristement et changea de conversation.

- Ta première mission sera la suivante : me rapporter le sabre de Wufei.

- Quoi ! Mais t'es dingue ! S'il me voit je suis morte !

Cette fois c'est avec un sourire machiavélique qu'il se tourna vers elle.

- Mais c'est tout l'intérêt du jeu ! Et si jamais il t'attrape, joue la demoiselle en détresse, il a du mal à résister à ça notre petit dragon macho !

- Tu es un grand malade.

- Mouahahaha ! Tu as jusqu'à 10h. Bonne chance ! Acheva-t-il en repartant vers la maison.

Encore perplexe, Lyana se demandait comment mener à bien sa mission. En y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas méchant, Duo rendrait son arme à Wufei une fois l'exercice terminé. Elle devait donc mettre en pratique ce qu'elle avait appris, et rapidement. Ca promettait d'être marrant en fin de compte !

Une heure plus tard c'est avec fierté qu'elle se planta devant lui, le sabre à la main. Il leva les yeux de sa BD et se redressa, impressionné.

- Waouh ! J'en reviens pas ! T'as réussi ! Félicitation !

- Merci.

- Alors, comment t'as fait ?

- J'ai attendu qu'il aille prendre sa douche, puis j'ai crocheté la serrure. Ensuite j'ai refermé de l'intérieur et je suis sorti par la fenêtre. La gouttière passe juste à côté de sa chambre.

Le jeune homme ri et souleva l'arme.

- Ca faisait longtemps que je ne le l'avais pas vu de si près. Lyana n'eut pas le temps de demander une explication qu'un Wufei furieux débarquait dans le jardin.

- Cache-toi ! Souffla Duo, souriant d'un air innocent au chinois qui s'approchait.

Lyana se faufila derrière un arbre tout proche et écouta la suite, s'efforçant de ne pas rire afin de ne pas trahir sa présence.

- Maxwell ! Rend-moi mon sabre immédiatement ! Gronda le chinois, arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Wufy, t'énerves pas comme ça ! Et puis qui te dit que c'est moi qui ai ton précieux sabre ?

- Te fous pas de moi, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te permets ce genre d'intrusion !

- Mais c'est pour m'entraîner mon p'tit Wufy. On retourne bientôt sur le terrain.

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Et c'est WUFEI !

C'en était trop pour Lyana. Voir Wufei s'énerver comme ça après toutes ses remontrances sur son manque de contrôle la fit éclater de rire. Le chinois se figea, puis la reconnaissant blêmit, arracha son arme des mains de Duo, et repartit vers la maison rouge et honteux de s'être laissé surprendre ainsi.

L'après-midi, lorsqu'il se retrouva à nouveau face à elle, la jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- Cesse de te moquer de moi ! Grommela-t-il.

- Je ne me moque pas, je suis simplement heureuse de constater que tu es humain finalement.

Il la fusilla du regard mais elle continua, imperturbable :

- Toujours si sérieux, si parfait. Enfin je t'ai aperçu, sans cette façade stricte. C'est rassurant.

Etonné, il ne répondit pas et commença l'entraînement sans autre commentaire, réfléchissant à ce que la jeune fille venait de dire.

Les objets continuèrent à disparaître, et à chaque fois on accusait Duo qui, loin de se démonter, se contentait de leur rendre leurs affaires, prétextant tester ses capacités, faisant sourire les deux complices.


End file.
